


Fragranza raffinata

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: [Partecipante alla "Corsa delle 24 ore - IV Edizione"]Una goccia di tè caldo scivola dall’angolo della sua bocca





	Fragranza raffinata

**Fandom:** Ensemble Stars

**Personaggi:** (Chiaki Morisawa), Eichi Tenshouin

**Note:** La citazione si esplica nel tipo di personaggi che prendo in esame - chi è del fandom lo sa, ma per gli organizzatori dell’evento a cui questa drabble partecipa mi pareva giusto segnalarlo xD 

**Prompt:** “Gli eroi non sempre sono quelli che vincono. Sono quelli che perdono, a volte. Però continuano a combattere, continuano a provarci. Non si arrendono. Ed è questo che fa di loro degli eroi.” – Shadowhunters, Cassandra Clare

  
  
  


 

Una goccia di tè caldo scivola dall’angolo della sua bocca - Eichi se ne rammarica, perché trova intollerabile uno spreco del genere, anche per la circostanza.

Ha chiuso dolcemente gli occhi, per potersi gustare l’aroma di quella bevanda raffinata, ma la sua mente gli ha giocato un brutto scherzo e nel vuoto gli ha rimembrato un’immagine precisa.

Lo sguardo di lui - di quell’eroe mai esausto - quando gli ha lanciato senza pietà l’ennesimo rifiuto poco garbato. Quello, e la prospettiva di un’altra, ennesima proposta, forse hanno reso più crudele la sua lingua: lui non può vincere quella forma di piacere.

Riapre lento le palpebre e prende un fazzoletto bianco per pulirsi. Il tè, dopotutto, è davvero ottimo.


End file.
